powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jarrod
Jarrod was a student of the Pai Zhua and wielder of the lion spirit, able to assume a black lion/Ranger-like armored form known as the Lion Warrior when in battle. Though he was highly skilled enough to earn the chance to become one of the guardians of Dai Shi's prison, Jarrod's arrogance forced Master Mao to dismiss him and select Casey instead. In response, Jarrod attacks Mao, accidentally freeing the evil Dai Shi from his prison. Jarrod flees in the chaos, but is taken over by Dai Shi as he runs away. Although he now serves as Dai Shi's host, Jarrod still retains his memories and emotions, as well as a bit self-control. Blaming Casey for his expulsion, Jarrod eventually shows up in person and demonstrates his superiority to the Red Ranger at the time the Five Fingers of Poison began their attack, easily defeating Casey without breaking a sweat. After the Five Fingers were destroyed, Jarrod undergoes the search for the three Overlords, starting with Carnisoar, to master their dark ways. Upon Carnisoar's revival, the wicked master took Jarrod back through time and altered his past, erasing any good deeds Jarrod had done in an effort to help Dai Shi reach the peak of his evil powers. After mastering Jellica's teachings, Jarrod calls out the Rangers to systematically defeat them until R.J. arrives and surrenders himself to save the Rangers. After defeating R.J., Jarrod challenges the Rangers with R.J. as bait. Though he has the upper hand at first, Jarrod is easily defeated by the Red Ranger in his Jungle Master Mode. After Grizzaka overthrew him, Jarrod began a training to master the power of Zocato like Grizzaka did. During one of his trainings, Master Mao's spirit appeared to try to get through to what's left of Jarrod. It is this encounter that causes him to go on a quest to the Rhino Nexus to enhance his powers. When he did arrive, he couldn't get in due to the force field. When he returned, Jellica captured him and a brief battle with Grizzaka is where Jarrod learned about the Control Dagger needed to get into the Rhino Nexus. Upon Jarrod being imprisoned in the dungeon, Camille went out to obtain the Control Dagger and successfully stole it to give to Jarrod. Passing the Sand Snakes that protect the Rhino Nexus, Jarrod is attacked by Grizzaka until the Jungle Master Megazord intervene. Jarrod and Camille made it through the obstacles while the Overlords were occupied. When Dominic confronted them, Jarrod couldn't get the Control Dagger in and Dominic did so. After Carnisoar's destruction, Dai Shi discovered that his Zocato has enhanced from the effects of the Rhino Nexus. Jarrod then faced Grizzaka again, succeeding in overpowering Grizzaka and reclaiming his throne. Camille informed Jarrod that Dr. Silia Jennings has the other five Crystal Eyes when the time for the Phantom Beasts' revival was drawing near. When Camille gave him the Crystal Eyes that Grizzaka had gathered, Jarrod then fought Casey to prevent him from reclaiming the Crystal Eyes before being forced to fall back after Jellica reclaim the three Crystal Eyes. Later, after a vain overthrow attempt by Jellica that cost her life, the Phantom Beasts swear their loyalty to Jarrod, intent to make Dai Shi their Phantom Beast King. Jarrod didn't initially accept their offer because he had Dai Shi's memories of the Phantoms as his enemies, and told them to bring him the three living masters Phant, Swoop and Finn to prove their loyalty, which they soon did and transformed them into the Spirit Rangers. When the Shark Spirit Ranger was destroyed by the modified Claw Cannon, Jarrod was told that Master Finn was absorbed into the Crystal Eye. Jarrod then had Scorch give orders to Unidoom to get rid of that Crystal Eye. When RJ and Master Finn infiltrated the temple, Jarrod fought RJ after Master Phant's attempt to get Jarrod to break free from Dai Shi. After Unidoom's destruction and the Spirit Rangers' defection, Jarrod uses Whiger in the Phantom Beast Generals' next test of loyalty by having him take Casey's tiger spirit. Once Whiger passed, Jarrod undergoes the change into the Phantom Beast King, endowed with the spirit of the Griffin. However, Scorch became aware of Jarrod's influence over Dai Shi when he strips Whiger of his rank and Rinzin Power. After Grinder's death, Scorch's fears are realized as his questioning of Dai Shi recent decisions led to Jarrod attempting to regain control of his body, no longer wanting to be used by Dai Shi. While he regained control of his body, Jarrod managed to save Camille from the last three Phantom Beast Warriors, killing Sonimax and Osirus in the process, explaining to her Dai Shi's true feelings towards her before being controlled again. Eventually Casey battles Jarrod again and manages to reach him; as a result Dai Shi is forced out of his body. He helped Casey fight Scorch and defeat him, but afterward he lost his confidence. Eventually regaining it, he uses the Zocato power to weaken Dai Shi from the inside long enough for Casey, Lily and Theo to destroy it. After the battle, he re-enrolled in the Pai Zhua academy to learn from the beginning.